International Trouble
by crescent-starchild09
Summary: Third revsion:...Trouble over seas as Serena and Darien fall for one another in France after being attacked by a new enemy. there is something for everyone, includes, vampires, inner scout betrayl, love, and DRAMA! revised version of International Affair!


To my deep sorrow I don't have the rights to Sailor moon, but this is my original story, with the characters, so you have to pay me to get this story, but I wish owned sailor moon rights, I would totally make more series! with the help of fan fiction sailor moon fans! Te he! :)

Chapter ONE

**ooooOOOoooo**

Serena gazed outside the huge window of the Tokyo international airport to awe in amazement at the plane that she was about to board. She was filled with excitement and nervous because this was her first time flying but she had waited for this moment for fours years and it was finally happening. She was on her way to Paris!... thanks to her wonderful parents that surprised her with her plane ticket

Serena's focus was distracted when she heard the loud shriek of her name being yelled across the airport terminal

"SERNA"!

She turned and there before her were Raye, lita, mina, and Amy

"Minna"… Serena shouted in a happy cheer… "I'm so happy, were finally going to paris!"

"Calm down Serena before you pop a vein in your forehead"… Raye sarcastically replied

Serena pouted with her lips but then gave a huge grin… " Raye, you always have to drag my mood down, BUT, not today, nothing in the whole world could make me unhappy"

Raye crossed her arms and laughed… "Really, well hear comes Mrs. H!"

The other girl's just shook there heads

"Really guys? Can we stay civil this trip?"… Lita said

"I'm with Lita, NO Raye vs Serena tongue fights!"… Mina added on to Lita's comment

"Yes, my studies are very important to me"…Amy added… " We will be sharing a room, and I still need to read 10 chapters for next years studies"

all the girls look at Amy, all thoughts the same: _" This girl never has fun",_ they all chuckle, Raye and Serena shook on it, that they would stay clam

"Okay Raye, I will stay "mature" but don't call me names or make fun of me. DEAL?".. Serena asked making sure she would be able to get Raye to agree as well

Raye shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her hand.. " DEAL!"

Serena turned around to see her teacher coming. Serena's head spinning with excitement at the thought of NO Luna and No scout business for the duration of the trip…

"Okay Class!"… Mrs. H shouted over the roaring class of students… "Students clam down, I know that you are all excited, as am I, but this is an educational field trip, and there is one more thing that I need to announce."

Serena waited in terror... _'What if she cancels right now'_…Serena thought… she froze hoping she wasn't going to tell us bad news!

"This year we will be having guest joining us!"… Mrs. H announced

"WHO?".. Serena shouted, her anxious heart getting the best of her

Mrs. H smiled … "College students from Juban college, they have volunteered to come, and as part of coming, they will all receive community service ! This will help our educational experience because you guys are going to be slit up into groups!

"WHAT!"… Exclaimed the group of five best friends

There were loud moans and groans because for Serena this was suppose to be the trip where all of the girls could view Paris TOGETHER! Not APART!..

'_what was Mrs. H thinking? We had to be grouped with strangers?".._ Serena silently thought in distress

"SORRY, everyone, but this is what life after high school will become. We need to reach outside our circles, experience new people, new places, new views! They will be monitoring you guys for me, so I don't have to worry about you guys, which is great!"… Mrs. H announced with excitement… watching over 20 plus students can be a handful

Serena crossed her arms to show that she objected to the announcement and the to idea but only to turn and look and her friends DROOLIN OVER THE COLLEGE GUYS! She walked fiercely up to them … " Hello, earth to "MINNA" are you forgetting? This was supposed to be about us hanging out together! How can you guys drool over those college jerkoids?"

She saw there facial expression change and she stood up straight and nodded her head " I knew you would come to your sense"… she said and turned around only to hit something hard…" OWWWW!"… she wailed… "MY NOSE!"

Serena rubbed it and opened her eyes, only to behold a black cotton shirt and male pecs.

It was then that she looked up and her whole body sunk into the ground… "NO!"… was all that she said... " this can't be right"… Serena looked up to see the one face that she didn't want to see, it was Darien, her soul enemy #1, he lived to make my life a living HELL

Serena stepped back and pointed her finger to him with a stiff jaw…"YOU ARE GOING?" …_ 'No, not the jerk face, why? why?, my day was finally ruined'_… Serena screamed in her head

" AH, ODANGO!" " I didn't know that you would be going!"… Darien smiled

Serena scoffed and yelled… " Don't call me that, MY NAME IS SERENA! S-E-R-E-N-A! Got it jerk face!

Darien nodded and tilted his face slightly amused… "I see they still teach you how to spell before leaving high school!"

Serena huffed and blew up her bangs and walked up to him… " Look jerk face, this is going to be the best trip of my life, you will not ruin it!"

Darien shook his head and walked passed her, making sure she noticed that her comment had no effect on him… " Oh, lighten up, ondango, this trip will be fun, besides Andrew is coming! You'll be happy to know that!"… Darien replied to her

Serena's whole body posture changed and she turned to see him coming… "ANDREW"… she ran and gave him a big hug

" Ah Serena!"..." I'm glad to see you here! I thought that you might be going. When I didn't see you at the Arcade, I asked, they said that you were getting ready for a trip!".. Andrew explained

Serena was happy, it was Andrew, the cutest, smartest, handsomest guy in the whole world, he was so dreamy! And suddenly Serena caught herself drooling, snapping back to her reality… Serena looked around to find everyone starring… she let out a loud laugh, after doing so, she was feeling obviously embarrassed.

" Oh Serena, you never change, come one lets board the plane!"… Andrew knowing Serena's dizzy loveable personality

Serena walked with Andrew to board the plane and when she looked around the plane she saw the girls were all scattered around the plane. Sitting next to other people, "COLLEGE GUYS", to be exact, they all clung to someone.

Serena suddenly felt sad '_Was I really the only one who wanted to hang out ?'_ maybe Mrs H was right.. Serena thought… it was true that After high school things change but Serena wanted to hang out and read comics, act crazy, whine about being sailor moon, but they all wanted something different, they wanted lives outside of the circle and she subconsciously knew it… she knew it would one day come, just not this trip, not "their" trip

Serena looked to the numbers on the seats _'..31..26...25.. AH 25 A,'.._ She looked down and she knew that she had done something horribly wrong in another life.

" Odango, let me guess, you forgot how to count?".. Darien spat out seeing how she paused..

Serena pouted_…'He's laughing inside! I just know it_"… Serena looked to see the girl that sat next to Darien in the middle seat, her grip so tight on Darien that Serena was grateful_… 'at least he wont bug me BUT I want the window seat though_'… Serena was dialoging in her head with great detail… _'But just my luck again Darien is sitting there.. _She looked at Darien with her puppy eyes, hoping her techniques would work on him as it did Andrew.'…

" What Odango?"… Darien said with an annoyed tone… "You only give those eyes to Andrew when you want something. So what is it?"

Serena let go of her puppy eyes and settled for her direct approach.." I need the window seat." And then she thought to be a little nice... "PLEASE!"… she said through a gritted toothed grin

Darien smirked… "What do I get, if I let you have my seat?"

Serena tightened her fist closed_…'AHHHHH! I HATE HIM_'… and she said the only thing she thought would appease him…" I will let you call me Odango the whole trip!"

" NO! not good enough, I already call you that."…Darien barked out quick

" Without my permission"… Serena shouted back… "stop being such a jerk and trade with me!"… she pleaded towards the end

" NOPE!"… was Darien's final answer

" FINE, I will seat here, I don't have to have the window seat!"… Serena spat out but she sat with nervous thoughts _'__I really do need the window seat, I get car sick, motion sick, and I'm slightly claustrophobic. _

Serena's hands were clinched to her arm rest. She just closed her eyes, trying to focus. She took a deep breath but she could feel cold sweat beads start to form… _'its only 8 hours'_… she thought, convincing herself that it would be okay

The attendants made there rounds, the captain spoke, and the plane started to pull away and Serena suddenly felt very sick

Darien looked over to Serena, who was clutching the seat handle. He felt bad at that point but to him she was such a brat… _'Andrew always let her get her way, those puppy dawg eyes! Yeah right, me fall for that?_'…. Darien thought to himself But he had to admit, she had beautiful eyes, blue.

Darien always felt oddly uncomfortable around Serena but right now he was thinking how he wished the girl on his arm would chill out, She was invading his space and he felt suffocated. He starred out of the window, noticing that everyone light was off except his, the flight was only 1 hour into it's travels. But he could see Serena's reflection in the window. She looked pale and he grew a bit concerned… '_maybe she really needed to seat by the window'_… Darien reasoned

" Serena?" Darien whispered leaning forward towards her

" What do you want, can't you leave me in peace for 7 more hours?"… Serena said in an annoyed tone

" Fine,"… Darien spat back… "I just wanted to say you could have this seat, I feel kinda cramped."… Darien partially lied.

Serena starred at him unsure… _' he could be pretending to be nice_".. but Serena reasoned that his face was genuine_… 'Did he actually care?_'… but as she was about to say yes, his friend on him moved, she shoved her head further onto his shoulder. Serena rolled her eyes… _'Who was I kidding, Darien was a lame jerk, no way was he getting the satisfaction of fooling me'_

" No thanks, I will just sit here, but thanks."… she said to Darien

Darien looked at her… _"I know she wants to seat here but I also saw the look she gave Grace, the girl next to me, she flashed her the "AS IF" eyes."…_ Darien knew Serena was just being stubborn at that point… _'whatever, I tried, she can suffer if she choose ! Her choice'_

**oooOOOooo**

Serena tried to close her eyes to sleep but she felt hot from the temperature in the plane. Her breathing becoming faster she felt everything getting closer… '_just breath'_… she told herself…_'in 3 more hours we will be there'…_but she felt sick to her stomach

Serena pushed her button for the attendant who came immediately " Hi Madame, how can I help you?"

"can I have some water please, I'm not feeling good."…Serena asked

" Are you sick?"…. the attendant asked worriedly as she saw Serena's pale complexion

" I get claustrophobic but I think I just need water!"… Serena answered seeing the worried face of the attendant who rushed to get her water

" hey odango, are you okay?"… Darien now asked seriously worried about her. He had noticed that her last four hours of sleep were frightful, she shivered in pain, unnoticeable to most but he kept an eye on her

" No , I'm not."… Serena said it in the most pathetic way_.. 'I gave up, I didn't care if I let my guard down, I felt like passing out_'… Serena admitted to herself

" Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, if you would have told me you get claustrophobic, I could have let you seat here, you didn't have to be so stubborn."

Serena looked at him with hurtful eyes…_'Was he for real, just because I didn't want him to tease me about it the whole trip , I was being stubborn, WHATEVER!'…_" Thanks for your apology but I think it would be just one more thing you could make fun of me about, it's not like you don't already hurt my feelings enough, you would just have more ammo"… Serena felt tears, maybe out of frustration, maybe out of her sickness but she hated how he thought of her… a stupid kluz , with no future

" Miss, your water."… the attendant had come back to break the uncomfortable gazes that had fallen upon the squabbling couple

" Thank you."… Serena took the water her hands noticeably shaking

Darien glared at her, while she took her water_…"I hurt her feelings?She always teased back, I thought she didn't care.'_… Darien felt a sudden wash of guilt come over him. _'What was I thinking? shes a girl, girls have emotions, even ondango, she was a regular girl, wasn't she?'_

Darien looked at her through the window again, she looked slightly better, but he couldn't help but stare.

He had to admit She was actually really pretty. Today she was not in her school uniform. Over the years that Darien had now known her she had grown into a beautiful young women. All the guys he knew had some type of crush on her, accept Andrew, who wanted to beat anyone up who said one word about his "precious Serena", "his Little sister", but Darien knew Serena cared for him more than that. She constantly flirted with him ,but Andrew is Andrew, he liked older women.

Darien couldn't help but think about running into her everyday. How there fights actually brightened up his day sometimes, especially after a bad day at school. How she always knew how to make him laugh, even if she wasn't trying to.

It was one quality he actually liked about her, or maybe there were more, but she was always herself, regardless of who was around, what others thought of her, it didn't matter to her. She was completely untraditional. Girls her age bowed and gracefully entered anywhere but not Serena, no, she was so the opposite but it was a breath of fresh air,

When Darien looked at her again his thoughts were removed as she was getting up

" Odango where are you going?"… Darien shouted at her in a whisper

" the bathroom"… she replied

Darien saw she needed help and how she looked pale again. _'I know she doesn't have to go to the "bathroom", she needed to puke!'_…. he thought and got up to followed her. Darien looked for her friends but the cabin was too dark and he could not make out any faces, so he just followed her...

"Odango, let me in."… he knocked on the bathroom door and to his surprise she opened it

He walked into the cramped space. She was on the floor with the most pathetic posture of surrender, she really didn't feel Good

" Darien, I feel really gross, the room is spinning, I hate air planes, nobody told me that you can feel every move they make."… Serena mumbled

" Serena, not everyone gets motion sickness."… Darien retorted

Serena looked at him…_'he came to help me but he still can be a jerk, even when his trying to be nice'_… she watched him as he took paper towels and ran water to wet them, and he bent down to her level.

He was wiped her face… _'the cold water felt good'_… Serena thought as she closed her eyes… _' I like it when my mom always takes care of me when I was sick, but this wasn't mom, this was Darien'_… Serena reasoned in her head

Darien looked at her… _'she was really sick'_… he took the wet cloth and damped her face, wiping the puke off and he noticed she closed her eyes but he continued to damp her down with the cool water and she suddenly made as small smirk.. _'she is beautiful'_… but as quick as his thought was Serena had suddenly gripped his hand

Serena could feel her face bright red… " Thank you Darien, I feel better now, I think I needed to puke!"

He helped her up and they walked of the bathroom and to there surprise all the lights were on!

They both looked at each other and Serena rushed to her sit, fast, Darien doing the same, apparently we were getting ready to land!

'_OMG!, could that not have been better timing, ah!'_…. Serena thought in embarrassment.

The plane was touching down and it was night time in Paris and it was as beautiful as Serena could have imagined it, as she now looked out the planes window, Darien now sitting in her seat…

**oooOOOooo**

The class all met outside by the luggage pick up and Serena was glad to get off that plane. She had three weeks to forget about it before doing it again! Mrs. Hannah was getting a shuttle to the hotel and the girls were gossiping when Serena walked over

"What happened with you? I heard you got sick."… Mina asked

Serena nodded…"Yeah, I got claustrophobic, I tried to ignore it but it got the best of me."

"God, Serena, isn;t there anything that you don't whine about?"…. raye rolled her eyes, she figured it was Serena trying to get attention as always

"Leave her alone Raye, you shook on it! Remember we are here to have fun!"…Lita shouting at Raye and her comment

There bickering came to an end when they heard there teaching speaking…" ATTENTION CLASS, I am going to give you your room assignments"

Mrs. H waited for everyone's attention before continuing…"boys are in room One, girls room two, I am room three, simple enough, here are your keys, board the shuttle, once in the hotel, go to your rooms, wake up is at 8:00 and that is in 6 hours, sorry we arrived so early in the morning but, WELCOME TO FRANCE! AND this is Angelo, he is going to be our tour guide and translator while in Paris"

"Hello everyone!".. Angelo bowed to the group of teenagers

Serena felt herself melt… _'__OMG! Angelo was major hot!_'… she giggled to herself but saw that he was starring at her. She felt herself blush, the girls noticed, so did Andrew, who was give her the "eyes"… _'WOW! was Andrew jealous? I could use this to my advantage_"… Serena thought….

Angelo smiled at Serena and then showed everyone to the bus where they were driven to the hotel

In the Guys Room conversations were budding

And It was Andrew who wanted to question Darien about the plane inccidnet with Serena…. Darien noticed that he hadn't said a word to him since they left the plane…

"Andrew what's up? You are not yourself?"… Darien finally asked

Andrew spoke firmly… "Darien, you know exactly why I am not talking to you."

"Why would that be? Would it happen to be about a girl named Serena?"… Darien questioned in annoyance…Darien knew it bugged him about the bathroom incident

"Darien, I know she is 18 now but that doesn't mean you get to use her like the rest of your "chicks", she is a nice, special girl and any guy would be lucky to have her, but you better watch your move with her, I know you have feelings for her and all but...".. Andrew was cut off

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANDREW!" I DON"T HAVE FEELINGS FOR SERENA, she is a major pain in the butt, the only reason I was in the bathroom with her is because it was too dark in the plane to ask one of you to follow her! She is a stubborn, stupid-kluz! She got plane sick, just like a child would do!"…. then is was Darien's turn to but cut off as he heard an usual tone cut into Andrew's and his conversation

They both turned in the direction of the unusual voice… it was Angelo

" I know that this may not be any of my business but In France women, regardless of age, are treated, regardless of thought, as priceless jewels, and if you are speaking of the lovely lady with brilliant blue eyes and Golden hair, then I would suggest you have a diamond in the rough, good night gentlemen."

Darien noticed Andrew's eyes glaze over in anger, which seemed to jealously…"Andrew, if you think of Serena so much as a priceless possession, then maybe you have feelings for her! I don't parade around acting like a saint, knowing darn well that Serena "likes" you !"

Andrew took a step back…" What is that suppose to mean Darien Shields? I respect Serena, I have known her forever, I look at her like a sister nothing more than that!"

Darien rolled his eyes… " SURE!"…. _'__Andrew could be so dense sometimes'_…. Darien thought and so he thought he should help Andrew out a little… "ANDREW LISTEN TO WHAT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU!" Serena "likes" you , like she wants to be your "girlfriend" likes you!"

Andrew's face looked confused before looking baffled before turning pink " WHAT!#" NO! REALLY?"… Andrew sat down on the bed like a ton of bricks hit him on the shoulders. Darien had his satisfaction. Dairen figured he would stop beating him up now, and start in on himself, for being so naive,

" Good night Andrew!"…Darien said with a smile on his face as he laid on his bed

Andrew shook his head…." NO, Darien! I have to tell her that I don't see her that way, tomorrow!"

Darien sat up again…" Andrew, just wait till we get home! it will be fine!" but Darien now noticed how Andrew looked petrified but why?... "

" NO, I AM!"... "TOMORROW!"…. Andrew insisted

" ANDREW YOU CAN"T"…. Darien shouted back feeling bad that he had opened his mouth and actually might ruin Serena's trip

" I AM", she is way to young for me and I can't have that on my conscience. She can't wait for me to like her , I never will!"… Andrew explained

Darien was dumb founded, for once… He felt bad for opening my mouth, Andrew was serious, _'oh well she was going to have to find out one way or another'_

" Good night Andrew!"… Darien told him

All the while the girls were getting settled into there room_

"I GOT DIPS ON THE BEDROOM!"…. Serena shouted

"NO, I do!'… Raye shouted back

"Hey Serena, what was up with you and Darien on the plane?"…. Lita thought she might ask to break up the bantering women already

Serena turned bright red all of a sudden… '_OMG Lita was such a brat for bringing that up, I was so not about to talk about it'… _Not like you really care!"…. Serena said hurtfully

" Come off it Serena, Everyone knows you guys bicker like cats and dogs, and you know what they say, people who really like each other avoid direct connections and dance around the point!"… Raye said

Serena huffed… " I don't like what you are insisting upon, but I can tell you , at least he cared!"…. She turned around with tears in her eyes… "I was really sick and you all failed to notice"

"Serena?"…Mina replied with a soft co

" quit babying her"… Raye shouted… "Darien thinks she's annoying, i just like to pull on her chain, I think I'm actually the better fit for him anyway!"… Raye announced

It was then that the girls were all interrupted by Grace, the school's most popular girl. She was rice, pretty, and educated… you had to hate her a little

" Well, girls I hate to tell you all of this, but Darien is a college guy, who likes college girls, and I don't know if you have realized this but you are all still in High school and that could mean trouble, I on the other hand have the experience to deal with a mature guy like Darien"

Serena was irritated that they were still having this conversation about Darien…."AHHHAHAA, all of you guys just stop, first I don't like Darien...'… Serena paused… _'or at least i didn't think I did think he was sweet on the plane'_… she thought for a second then shook her head and continued…" second, the only reason I was with him in the bathroom is because you were all tied up with the other guys to notice I had gotten sick! THIRD…. She paused and grew a huge grin on her face…" I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ANGELO IS WAY HOT~! ...

The girls all retired to there beds and Serena got the bedroom after whining a lot… Tehe for her… but she opened up her diary and began to write

I am in France! yeah!

What a day though.

I thought that this was going to be the bestest trip ever, well , i guess it still could be but the girls are too caught up in finding guys! I mean I don't have a problem with that but I wish that we were bonding more, after high school, we will all part , there are the scouts, but who knows what will happen! Then there was the whole Darien thing, did i mention his here! YEAH HERE as in Paris, him and Andrew, who I like so much but something is tugging on me and I hate to even think this, as much as write it, but I think it's Darien, WEIRD! RIGHT?... I KNOW! He helped on the plane and I must mention I HATE PLANES, but he was so gentle when he helped me and I got tingles when he touched me, yeah jerk face almost made me blush!

Well, we are here! FRANCE PARIS, beautiful to say but even more so to see, I can't believe I have never seen such extraordinary architecture before. AND THE GUYS! MAJOR HOTTT! ANGELO, our tour guide is way hot and the weird thing is he kept starring at me. I like the stare but he almost lingered to long to make me feel like he was just getting acquainted with my presences. He was way cute though.

I had the dream again, I should start keeping count, DAY FOREVER, i feel like something is trying to happen, deep in my mind, but it's locked or something. I see him as always, in the mask, were dancing, he whispers in my ear, and we kiss, then there are the explosions and everything goes dark, then the voice happens, but he tells me to wait that he's coming, it's not a scary voice, but soothing... He's calling out to my heart... wait for him...

well good night then

**To be continued...**

Well this is the start, it will get better I hope! leave comments and share ideas!


End file.
